Breaking Point
by hollygwood
Summary: A fluffy, angsty Klaine one shot. Sick!Kurt, Protective!Blaine. T for swearing.


Oh hello, what a surprise another angst Klaine one shot. Just because no one can resists sick!Kurt can they? I picture this one set just after Born This Way, but Blaine transferred during Born This Way instead of stayed at Dalton. :)

I wrote this really quickly and it's not written in the tense I'm used to but it flowed better like this.

Enjoy.

**Breaking Point**

Kurt's life has never been so wonderful and yet so stressful at the same time. Wonderful because not only does he have a gorgeous, kind, funny, loving boyfriend by the name of Blaine Anderson, but because said boyfriend transferred to McKinley shortly after Kurt went back, and that, to Kurt is just perfect.

Now he gets to be with New Directions and with Blaine. It's lovely. Blaine was sketchy on why he transferred, apparently to 'face what he ran away from the first time' and while Kurt knew it was at least partly about him, he knows how much Blaine has wanted to escape Dalton; as lovely as the place is, there's nothing real about it.

And his life is stressful because Kurt has never been so busy. He has homework and tests and studying and projects to do. He has a boyfriend to see. He has friends to see. Not to mention nationals are coming up and Glee are rehearsing pretty much around the clock in order to be perfect. Oh and he's temporarily rejoined the Cheerios (a favour to Sue, who after all she tried to do for him during the sick Dave Karofsky saga he felt he owed her) since a girl fell off the top of the pyramid and broke her leg in three places.

Did he mention he also now has a part time job? Well, he does, and he got it shortly after leaving Dalton. He wants to take the financial burden off his father, who while not struggling, has given Kurt so much, and Kurt feels guilty. So Kurt now works at least twelve hours a week at J Crew. It wouldn't have been his choice, but hey this is Lima. Guess Emporio Armani just hasn't been here yet to put a store in.

Kurt is tired. No, scratch that. Kurt is exhausted, he's never been so run down in all his life. As if all this isn't bad enough, yesterday he began to feel sick. Not too badly, just a throbbing in his lower abdomen, a headache and a heavy feeling in his limbs. Fantastic. Flu is not what he needs right now. What he needs are more hours in the day.

Two days later he and Blaine are cuddling on the couch. Finn's not due home for hours and his parents are on their delayed honeymoon. For once they have a few hours free; glee practice got cancelled and so this unexpected window is being used for snuggle time.

Of course. Kurt knows he should be doing that history paper that's due tomorrow but lying here with Blaine feels so good. He'll do it later...Shit, no he can't. He groans as he remembers he's working the four hour evening shift tonight, the six ten to cover for his manager who's at a wedding. He wishes he could call in sick. But he can't. No matter how much his body hurts, his legs ache and the exhaustion plagues him.

Cuddling is all well and good, but Blaine wants a little more, wants to take advantage of the free house. He runs his hand gently down Kurt's thigh. Kurt ignores it. He usually wants Blaine, wants him even more than Blaine wants him, but today even lifting his head feels like an effort. Blaine continues. "No." Kurt murmurs, shoving his hand away, irritated. Why isn't Blaine giving it up?

"Why not?" Blaine pouts.

"Because I'm fucking exhausted, Blaine." Kurt snaps. He hasn't told Blaine he's feeling ill, so he knows taking his shit out on his boyfriend is unfair, but he can't help it. Blaine expects so fucking much from him, everyone expects so much from him and he's sick of it. Why can't he just go and be a useless failure and be done with it. Why does he have to try so hard?

"No need to get angry with me because you're in a shit mood, Kurt." Blaine's hurt and he's covering it up with anger. Kurt knows that, he knows Blaine as well as he knows himself, but he's angry and he can't see past the film of red in his vision right now.

"Piss off, Blaine. I don't need you ragging on me on top of everything else because you want to have sex with me on my couch and I can't be bothered with it today." Kurt spits through his teeth.

"Why are you being so spiteful, Kurt?" Blaine stands up and grabs his coat. "Something's bothering you. I get it. Either tell me or fucking wise up and treat me a bit better." Kurt wants to tell him not to leave, he already misses his warmth pressed against him, but he's tired and the words won't work and anyway maybe he should go.

"Fine, leave." Kurt yells childishly as he watches Blaine slam the door hard.

Well this is great. Fabulous. Exactly what Kurt wanted. More stress. More drama. The pain in his abdomen increases and he sighs and lies back.

"Kurt, wake up. It's five thirty." Kurt looks up to see Finn shoving him awake, obviously just in from seeing Quinn.

"Shit." Kurt mutters. He must have fallen asleep after his fight with Blaine. He doesn't feel less tired or better, and he now feels ten times more shit for the stupid argument. Now he has to rush to get ready for work, sighing as he pulls his car into the staff car park.

Four long, long hours later and Kurt is dragging himself into the house. He can't recall ever feeling as tired as he does now. He must be getting some flu bug. He knows he's doing a lot but this is just insane.

The house is dark and quiet and Kurt realises he's limping, so bad has the pain in his stomach got. Right after he's sat down for a bit he'll find some pepto, that'll settle his stomach a bit. When he flicks on a light he sees a note on the table.

'Hey buddy I'm staying over at Quinn's, we're going out and we'll be late back. Have a good evening. Finn x'

Kurt sighs, wondering why being alone suddenly seems even more of a burden. He sits down on the couch and he's out like a light before he can think about it.

Something wakes him. He realises it's pain. But not manageable pain like the last few days. No this pain is both swallowing him hole and ripping him open simultaneously. His right side feels like it's being torn apart and turned inside out, and suddenly he's writhing about on the couch, doing anything to make this fucking pain ease, and nothing's working, it's getting worse every second, his body is burning and it feels like he's about to explode.

The pain is making him sweat, already his clothes and hair are soaked with the stuff, and as the ache, sting, whatever it is reaches a dizzying height he knows he's going to be sick. He can barely move and expels the contents of his stomach all over himself and the couch. He can't even feel horrified at what he's done, he just knows he needs to get to the bathroom, NOW before it happens again. He's on his hands and knees, his vision is blinded by how much everything fucking hurts, and he swears he blacks out a few times.

But suddenly he's there, leaning over the toilet retching again and again, clinging to the cold hard toilet bowl, leaning his forehead on it when the puking subsides. The fire in his abdomen is worse than ever after being sick, he needs help.

Sticking a shaking hand into his pocket he pulls out his phone. It's still got battery, and he rings the number he needs, the only person he ever rings when he needs help

x x x x x x

Blaine's phone is ringing. At first Blaine thinks he's dreaming, but he suddenly jerks awake and realises his phone IS indeed ringing, sounding loud in the quiet darkness of the night. Glancing at the screen two things alarm him simultaneously; 1) it's 4am and everyone knows nothing good ever comes of the phone ringing at 4am and 2) it's Kurt calling.

"Kurt?" He says as he picks up just before it rings off. He's not sleepy anymore, he was wide awake the second he saw his boyfriend's name, because yes they are still together, one stupid little fight doesn't change that. Blaine regretted the things he said the second he walked out of Kurt's house but pride and fear of what Kurt might say to him stopped him from going back and apologising.

There's no answer at first. Just a strange, choked gasping.

"Kurt? Talk to me, Kurt!" Blaine stammers, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Blaine!" He gasps, "I need help." Blaine's out of bed so fast he's barely aware he's doing it. Pulling on his shoes, jeans and hoodie as fast as he can he scribbles a note so his parents don't worry and bolts into his car.

"I'm on my way, Kurt. Try to relax I'll be with you soon. Stay on the phone." Blaine says urgently, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He hears more gasps, retching and a moan of pain. "Kurt?" He says, worriedly.

"'M here." Kurt mumbles so weakly Blaine nearly crumbles.

"I'll be two minutes. Hang in there." Blaine says as calmly as he can, and then he's pulling into Kurt's and thanking his stars the door is on the latch. Running in to the house he runs straight to the bathroom.

What he sees terrifies him. He's never seen anyone look this sick before. Kurt's curled around the toilet, his forehead leaning on the seat, he's soaking wet with sweat and there's puke on his front. His hands are shaking as he looks up and sees his boyfriend.

"Blaine," He whispers, and Blaine drops down beside him, trying to keep calm.

"Kurt, what hurts?" He asks gently, stroking his wet hair softly.

"Stomach." Kurt gasps, clinging to Blaine's hand before retching into the toilet bowl again. Blaine picks up his phone, realising there's only one thing to do. Whatever is wrong with Kurt it's bad.

The ambulance is quick, thankfully, and they're loading Kurt onto a stretcher and in to the ambulance within ten minutes of calling them. Blaine's holding his hand all the time, and he winces every time Kurt moans when he's moved, and then he has to let go, he's not allowed in the ambulance with his boyfriend. He just wants to hold his hand forever, because Kurt hates hospitals, he hates them.

Blaine drives to the hospital and then he feels like he's in a bad hospital drama, flopped on a cold, hard chair waiting for something, anything. He knows he should stay calm but he's terrified, he can't think about the one thing that's scaring him the most though, he can't think it because thinking it makes it a possibility and Blaine can't handle that right now. He also knows he should call Burt and Carole, but he doesn't know what number they're on, and Finn's not picking up the phone and he doesn't know what to do.

Hours and hours later, when the sun has risen and Blaine is nearly chewing the walls, a doctor comes out and introduces himself to Blaine. When Blaine lies and says he's Kurt's brother the doctor raises an eyebrow but lets it slide.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asks, closing his eyes and bracing himself for something he know he can't face.

"He's going to be ok." Blaine's never felt more relieved in his life. The doctor puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kurt had appendicitis. Surgery is usually straight forward but Kurt was brought in very late, his appendix has obviously been bothering him for some time." Blaine listened, wincing. So Kurt had been hurting and bottling it up. No wonder he'd been so snappy with Blaine, he was obviously in agony for days.

"Really," the doctor was still talking, "even if he was brought in an hour later the surgery would have been too late, his appendix was at bursting point."

"How is he now?" Blaine asks, desperate to see him.

"He'll be out of post surgery in a few minutes and we'll be moving him to a room. He's very groggy and absolutely exhausted but he should be awake for a few minutes. We'd like him to stay in hospital for the next day or two for recovery, he'll be sore for some time. Someone will let you know when he has a room number. I suggest calling your parents." The doctor smiled at Blaine before patting his arm and walking away.

Blaine sits down, relief coursing through his veins. He feels like crying he's so relieved. A few minutes later Finn picks up the phone and says he'll call Burt and Carole right away. Shortly a nurse walks over to Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asks, and Blaine nods. "Room 301, that's a floor up. Do you need help getting there?"

"No I'll be fine. Thank you." Blaine nods and sprints up the stairs and down the corridor until he arrives outside room 301. When he walks in the ajar door a doctor is standing by Kurt, pressing at the bottom right part of his stomach. Kurt is white with pain, wincing. He actually cries out, not spotting Blaine, as the doctor presses harder.

"Sorry, Kurt just standard procedure. Everything feels ok. I'll leave you alone, buzz if you need anyone." The doctor pats Blaine on the arm and walks out as Kurt finally spots Blaine.

Blaine walks up to the bed and perches beside it, clasping Kurt's hand in his. "How do you feel?" Blaine asks softly after a while of clinging to each other's hands.

"Like some absolute butcher hacked me open, stuck his fist in and twisted my insides then sewed up the wound with rusty nail scissors." Kurt mumbles, a small smile on his face. Kurt's eyes are drooping, but Blaine needs to say this, needs to make damn sure Kurt knows it before he goes to sleep.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, stroking his hand gently with his thumb. "First off I'm sorry being an ass. I regretted the shit I said to you the second I said it. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and that terrifies me. I thought that was the scariest thing I'd ever go through, loving you. Until I had to sit there and spend four hours wondering if you...If I'd ever see you again. I just want you to know I love you. I'll never leave you. I'll be here for you as long as you'll have me."

Kurt's eyelids are still drooping but he's fighting them, and tears are filling his eyes. "I love you too," he whispers back. His voice is hoarse and croaky but it's there and they are the best words Blaine's ever heard. "I'll never want anyone else but you Blaine. Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Sleep now." Blaine kisses Kurt's head and when he removes his lips Kurt is already asleep. Blaine sighs happily and settles down, his hand never leaving Kurt's.


End file.
